One bad thing after another
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: What happens when the cross-dressing Ritsu is Kyouya's lawyer for the day? Well, see for yourself! One-shot. Work of boredom. Please feel free to R


**One bad thing after another…**

Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes. He had just been woken up by one of his servants, and quite early at that. He HATED waking up early… but this time, it hadn't been his servants fault… THIS TIME. _Note to self; this one's hanging by an even thinner thread. He's going next time, Kyoya thought. _But anyways, that wasn't the problem. Actually, Kyoya had just been sued by YET ANOTHER person, claiming some nonsense about "Scandalous activity". How troublesome… the things people thought they could get away with these days. "Alright, call my lawyer. We'll have no problem with this," Kyoya said in a scary-calm voice, tossing the papers to the servant.

"W-Well Sir… we did call your lawyer… but he's in the hospital with a broken arm…" The servant said quietly, shrinking back in fear of the demon lord.

"Oh well. Fire him then. Can't have him slacking off now," Kyoya sighed. The servant gave a shocked and horrified expression.

"B-But Sir, then how will he pay for the surger-"

"Do you think I have THE TIME to worry about some slacker? Go phone my back-up lawyer. He'll do just fine," Kyoya replied, lying back down. "Disturb me again and you won't have a job."

"Umm… well sir-" The servant shrank away from the evil glair behind the sheets. "I-It's just that we called him, and his wife is in labor… and your court date is today, so…"

"Well GO GET HIM! I DON'T CARE IF HIS WIFE WAS DIEING, I NEED HIM TO-!" Kyoya was cut off as his bedroom door was slammed open followed by a, "Kyo~ya~!" and Tamaki Suoh by his bed.

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, annoyed by how cheerful he seemed for 7 a.m.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellll~~… I heard about your lawyer problem. So I asked around, and my auntie's cousin's son's friend's classmate JUST SO HAPPENS to be a lawyer-in-progress, and he could use the experience. Not that he needs money. In fact, his family is quite wealthy," Tamaki said cheerfully. "So how 'bout it~?"

"No."

"Buuut whhhhyyyy~?"

"Why hire an amateur when I can get the words finest?" Kyoya said, exasperated. He wished Tamaki would just leave already.

"Come on? Pleeeeaaasseee??? I won't bother you for two whole days…~" Tamaki said, batting his eyelashes.

Kyoya thought about this. _Two whole days… without this IDIOT…_ "Done!" Kyoya said, imagining a day of peace and rest.

"Yaaayy~! I'll go tell him now!!" Tamaki ran out of the room, leaving Kyoya some peace.

**Two hours later…**

Kyoya woke up to see a pretty girl in a kimono sneak through his doorway. "Whaa…?"

The girl looked up to see him, then a look of absolute horror crossed her face. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD FOR MY INCOMPETENCE I'M SO SORRY I'M-"

"Hey!" Kyoya said agitatedly, shutting up the girl's rant. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl gave him a quizzical look, then smiled. "Oh, I'm Ritsu Sohma. Nice to meet you. I will be your lawyer for today." She gave a quick bow.

Kyoya sighed. Great, Tamaki even got the GENDER wrong. "I see. I was expecting… a guy to be my lawyer, not you."

Ritsu giggled, then, "I'M SO SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO RUDE I'M SO HORRIBLE I BET YOU HATE ME I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!!!!!!"

"Cut it out already! I'm getting a migraine!" Kyoya said, glaring. Ritsu was about to start up again, so he cut her off. "It's fine. I was just expecting a boy, that's all."

Ritsu shyly shuffled her feet. "Well, actually… I am a boy."

Kyoya fell out of bed. "Y-you MUST be joking, right?"

"Not at all. OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! I'M SOR-" Ritsu was smacked with a pillow, which silenced him for the moment.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Kyoya sighed, walking to the limo with Ritsu in tow. "This is going to be… odd."

**5 hours later…**

"I almost LOST thanks to you!" Kyoya said angrily, adjusting his glasses. "You are a HORRIBLE lawyer! You even gave points against ME! It's a good thing I could defend myself, or I would have lost."

Ritsu was about to start ranting when he was promptly duck-taped over the mouth.

"Well, time for you to go. You'll be paid later… though I suggest a career change," Kyoya sighed. Ritsu was driven away in a separate limo. "Well, that's the last of him…" Kyoya dozed off, and had dreams of himself with Ritsu's personality. The first thing he said when he got up? "I'M SO SORRY!"


End file.
